


Помоги мне, Тони

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: У Питера кошмары. В какой-то миг он понимает, что потерян, утоплен, утянут. Он не может надеть костюм. У него трясутся руки, а зубы отбивают чечетку, но все это несравнимо с ощущением страха, которое затапливает всю сущность некогда бесстрашного юноши.Он сдается и плачет, забиваясь в угол комнаты.«Я не справляюсь. Помоги мне, Тони».
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг поставил из-за наркотиков. Да и как-то для PG-13, на мой вкус, тяжеловато.

У Питера кошмары. Сначала он думает, что справится сам.

Он находит в интернете список различных снотворных и успокаивающих, но быстро понимает: таблетки на него не действуют. Чертов организм считает, что это отличная идея — разложить все компоненты и вывести из организма едва ли не до того, как лекарства начнут действовать.

Во снах его преследуют безголовые люди, покрытые кровью с головы до ног. Они громко шепчут: «Спаси нас», — а после рассыпаются в пыль. Следом за ними рассыпается и Питер. Распадается на атомы.

Просыпаясь, он не может двинуться еще некоторое время и чувствует лишь ужасное чувство беспомощности.

Таблетки отправляются в мусорный бак, Паучок начинает пить кофе. Его девиз теперь: меньше спишь, меньше снов. Сначала это действует. Паркера не мучают кошмары из-за отсутствия сна, но вскоре даже невероятно выносливый организм юноши не выдерживает. Он спит на ходу, выпадает из жизни и понимает, что кошмары настигают его теперь неясными пугающими видениями.

Почему-то в голову и не приходит мысль обратиться за помощью. Питер ищет решение сам.

И находит. На этот раз в веществах чуть менее легальных. Они действуют эффективнее всяких таблеток или напитков: попадая в кровь, помогают быстро расслабиться. Этого тоже не хватает надолго. Траву сменяют таблетки, таблетки — порошки, а потом единственным спасением Питеру кажется шприц.

Он наивно верит, что вреда будет немного: с его-то регенерацией!

Кошмары становятся все навязчивее и страшнее. Они преследуют Паркера уже и наяву. Теперь место обезображенных трупов занимают немыслимые чудовища. Они тянут к юноше свои отвратительные ледяные щупальца и хотят утащить Питера на самое дно. Шепчут что-то неясное, словно на ухо, и ухмыляются бездонными ртами.

Паркер понимает, что потерян, утоплен, утянут, когда не может надеть костюм.

У него трясутся руки, а зубы отбивают чечетку, но все это несравнимо с ощущением страха, которое затапливает всю сущность некогда бесстрашного юноши.

Он сдается и плачет, забиваясь в угол комнаты.

_«Я не справляюсь. Помоги мне, Тони»._


	2. Протягивая руку

У Питера несчастный вид. Тони вглядывается в его бледное лицо и чувствует лишь бесконечную усталость. Паркер зябко ведет плечом, растягивает губы в вымученной улыбке и гладит себя по плечам.

Старку хочется кричать. Выпустить злость, агрессию, отчаяние. Вместо этого он стягивает с себя толстовку и натягивает, стиснув зубы, на мальчишку.

— Не стоит, мистер Старк! Все в порядке, я…

— Молчи, Питер. Просто молчи.

Тон Старка пригвождает Питера к полу. К измученным глазам подкатывают слезы. Паркер тихо шепчет:

— Простите, мистер Старк, простите.

Толстовка велика Питеру, он кутается в нее, опустив взгляд в пол. Тени под его глазами не может скрыть ни один тональник, хотя Старк видит, что мальчишка очень старательно намазывался им. Питеру кажется, что он тонет. В себе. И почти физически чувствует воду в легких. Тяжёлую, мутную, как из болота. И нет дна в этом омуте для Питера, только ил и тина, неприятно касающиеся ног. И честно говоря, Паркер не знает: правда это или надуманный его шатким разумом глюк.

— Простите, — каркает он сиплым голосом, словно и правда нахлебался воды.

Слишком много извинений. Старк их не заслужил. Это ведь он должен был помочь. Тогда все не зашло бы так далеко, но добавить еще и своих извинений — худшая идея, как ни крути. Нельзя тонуть в чувстве вины им двоим. Нельзя. Тони утопит себя позже, в реках алкоголя.

— Ничего, Паучок, — врёт Тони. — Все хорошо.

И от собственной улыбки у мужчины комом сводит внутренности.

Все. Не. Хорошо.

Тони протягивает Питеру горячий кофе.

— Специально для тебя варил, малыш.

Паучок благодарно смотрит на Старка, обхватывая тонкими руками чашку, и отпивает кофе.

— Это ничего, Паучок. Мы все поправим.

В этом «мы» очень мало «их», но очень много «я». Старка рвет изнутри. Он ненавидит себя: за невнимательность, за эгоизм, за то, что утянул Питера в бездну.

«Я просто не выспался, все в порядке, мистер Старк».

«Я просто устал, мистер Старк, но все путем»

«Небольшие проблемы со сном, но Вы не беспокойтесь!»

«Я не похудел, мистер Старк! С чего бы?»

«Нет-нет, я помню про тренировку, просто сегодня не смогу. Простите, мистер Старк. Да-да, в следующий раз обязательно»

И оглушающее, обезоруживающее:

_«Помоги мне, Тони»_

Тони чувствует себя отвратно.

Он. Мог. Заметить.

До того, как синяки на локтях стали заметны даже с паучей регенерацией, до того, как худоба Питера стала катастрофически заметной, до того, как тот стал пропадать все чаще с радаров.

Старк винит себя в своем эгоизме, в самонадеянной вере, что Питер справится сам.

_Ох, твою мать, Тони, а если бы он не попросил помощи, а просто…_

От подобных мыслей Старку становится окончательно не по себе, но он смотрит на уставшего мальчишку, ловит на себе отчаянный взгляд, полный слепой надежды, и понимает, что сейчас может лишь протянуть руку. Выцепить Паркера из того дерьма, в которое тот свалился.

Тони крепко обнимает Паучка, притягивая к себе, и утыкается носом во все еще мягкую шевелюру.

— Я… Я не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось, — сбивчиво шепчет Питер, шмыгая носом. — Я просто хотел спать без кошмаров.

_Просто хотел спать без кошмаров._

Тони, ты облажался, если все, что смог придумать Паучок — это напичкать свое паучье тельце всякой дрянью в поисках спасения. Старку очень хочется спросить у своего протеже: почему ты не сказал мне? — но мужчина не уверен, что сможет оставить тон нейтральным и не добавить в него упрека или обвинения, поэтому молчит.

В объятиях Старка Питера потряхивает. То ли от холода, то ли от чувств.

— Помоги мне, Тони, — просит Паучок шепотом. Теперь лицом к лицу.

— Помогу.


End file.
